


The pickle lure

by KiAnLake



Series: 30 days OTP challenge NSFW!!!version [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Deepthroating, F/M, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: It's a nice day for a picnic. Logan gets to spend time with friends but wait! What is Scott doing with that pickle?
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner
Series: 30 days OTP challenge NSFW!!!version [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The pickle lure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts).



> Thanks, SxL for your help!
> 
> Day 4: Blow Job

It was a beautiful day for a picnic. The staff and close friends were having a good time in the backyard of the mansion. After a few hours later, people slowly leave. Hank excused himself so he could go back to his laboratory while Warren didn’t want to leave but he had a board meeting soon. He patted Scott on his back. “I’ll see you later, Scott.”   
Scott gave one of his best friends a smile. “Later, Warren. Say hello to Betsy for me.” Soon, he was by himself. He smiled as he caught Logan’s attention. He saw the feral mutant give him a nod but resumed talking with his friends, Kurt and Ororo. He should get up and talk to other staff members but he doesn’t feel like it for once. He took the last spear pickle from his plate. He had a strange idea pop into his head. He kept his eyes on Logan as he slowly lapped on the seed side of the pickled cucumber. Normally, he doesn't do that kind of thing but he was bored. He wanted to tease the feral mutant for a short moment.  
Logan did a spit-take when he caught the sight of how Scott was licking the pickle. “What the fuck..” His eyes widened with shock. His jaw dropped when he saw the taller mutant was now sucking it.  
“Logan, that was disgusting…” Kurt sighed.  
“Elf, what are you talk…” Logan finally noticed that Kurt was covered with the smell of beer and his saliva. He handed him his cloth napkin. “Shit... I’m sorry, Elf.”  
Kurt snorted as he accepted the napkin from Logan. “Look, I see how Scott handles his pickle from here. I don’t blame you. But if you want to go, do it now.”  
“Don’t you need…”   
“If you don’t go now, I’ll teleport your ass to him!”   
“Thanks.” Logan stood and walked toward Scott.   
Ororo chuckled. “That was nice of you, Kurt.”   
“Hey, at least you didn’t get sprayed with beer. I need to wash up.” Kurt got up. “But if you want, you could join me in the shower.” He held out his hand.   
Ororo smiled as she accepted Kurt’s hand. “Sure, I got dirty all of a sudden.” She stood up and happily left with her boyfriend.   
“Hey Slim!”   
Scott looked up to see Logan heading toward him.  
“Slim, I need to talk to you.” Logan finally makes his way to Scott.  
“Okay, but I thought you were here with Kurt and Ororo.” Scott was confused as he searched for them. But all he saw was an empty table. “I don’t see them.”  
“Shut up and follow me!” Logan pulled Scott into the house by the lake. Luckily for them, the place was empty. He pulled the man for a kiss.   
“Are you okay, Logan?” Scott teased.   
Logan growled. “You have been taunting me with a stupid fucking pickle since I got there!!!”   
“I did not! You have a dirty mind.” Scott shrugged.   
Logan got close to Scott. As he spoke, he made sure he was near his ear. “So tell me Slim, do you always lick your pickle like that before you eat it?” He felt his lover shuddered. “I’m pretty sure when you did, you kept your eye on me. So what does that tell you?”  
“I want to suck on your cock?” Scott grinned.   
“So get on your knees and do it!” Logan delivered a hard slap on Scott’s ass. He undid his pants and pulled down enough so his erection was out. “You know that you want to…” He gestured to his shaft. He definitely wanted Scott to give him a blow job.  
“Like this…” Scott got on his knees and caressed Logan’s cock. He licked on it as he did before with the pickle. “Or like this?” He covered the head with his mouth and soon he was sucking on it.  
Logan groaned as he felt Scott’s tongue on his cock. He was impressed by how much his lover can take in his mouth. Soon the only sounds in the room were sucking and Logan’s grunting and swearing.   
Scott was deep-throating Logan’s cock. He didn’t regret teasing him with the pickle.  
“Take it! Take it all in your mouth.” Logan grunted. “You do look really good like this.” He stroked Scott’s soft hair.   
Scott was loving Logan’s hand on his head. He continued on sucking his lover’s cock.  
“Fuck…” Logan cried as he thrust into Scott’s mouth.  
Scott was startled by Logan’s actions but he held on. He gripped on his lover’s thigh, hard as he could. It was just him giving Logan the best blowjob that he could. Before he knew it, he could tell that his lover was at his limit.  
“Scott…” Logan ejaculated into Scott’s mouth.   
Scott managed to swallow Logan’s heavy load. He got up. “Hmm… I think that you taste better than pickle.” He wiped his mouth, just in case.   
“It would be better if I get finished in your ass, instead of your mouth,” Logan smirked. “I wouldn’t mind if I covered your face.”   
Scott rolled his eyes. “What does that prove?”   
“I always want to give you a facial treatment,” Logan smirked.  
“That’s disgusting, Logan…” Scott cringed. “I think I prefer swallowing it.”  
“But Slim, do you know what I prefer right now?” Logan looked around the empty room.  
Scott looked at the clock on the wall. “We do have free time until dinner.” He was being lifted by Logan and was placed on the couch. They spend their downtime filled with naked naughty fun. However, after that day, Logan can’t look at Scott with pickles the same way ever again.


End file.
